The Night Brings Day
by Dustil
Summary: Using own characters. Night before sin. I'll add the day, too, when I finish it. I quick wrote it. R&R please.


I sat staring at the lake. The stars above me shown into the water, making it seem like perfect crystal shards staring back at me. My knees lifted to my chest, my arms wrapping around them before a sigh escaped my parted lips. I knew what tomorrow was going to bring. I knew what was going to happen. When that monster showed itself and all our work was going to pay off… That almost sounds like a goal – an achievement – but it wasn't. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of my life, and just thinking about it put me off sleeping. How could Kaido sleep? How could Beka sleep? More importantly, how could Noma sleep… Noma knew what lay ahead of him, but still, before I wondered away from our small campsite, I checked on him. I checked on him for one last time. He looked so peaceful, curled up under a blanket with the fire burning close. His golden skin rejected the heat, forcing it to bounce elsewhere. I sighed, again, thinking about him, closing my eyes.

"D…Dustil?" A voice from behind called out. I knew who's voice it was. Why he was awake I didn't know, but it didn't much matter. He was awake, and questioning why I was awake. It didn't much matter why I was awake, either. Not to him at least.

"Noma. Did I wake you?" I asked, though only to be friendly. I didn't wake him, I knew I didn't. I checked on him before leaving, and he was sound asleep.

"No, you didn't." He replied. I wanted to tell him I knew. I wanted to tell him I knew because I checked, but how would he feel? I couldn't tell him. It was too late now. "You couldn't sleep?" He asked me. I just shook my head. There wasn't much point in ruining anymore of the peaceful water sound. "How come?" I shivered as he asked. How come? I could think of a million reasons to answer, but I didn't. I shrugged, then sighed again, tightening the grip around my knees. Sitting like this made me feel ten years younger. I remember sitting like this at school in the playground when I was eight, when you didn't think that in ten years you would be about to lose the only person you have loved so much it hurt.

"How come you're awake?" I asked. It was minutes since he had asked his question. Nothing had changed in my posture, but Noma sat beside me, his arms out stretched back, leaning on them. He shook his head, though I didn't notice much, only from the corner of my eye.

"Fire went out, and I got cold. Noticed you weren't there." He replied, turning his head to glance at me. Noticed I wasn't there? Was he looking for me? Why? Or maybe my mind is racing with imagines and thoughts I would only wish to happen. I always did jump to conclusions.

"What about Kaido and Beka?"

"Still asleep"

"Getting more wood?" I asked, leaning my cheek on my knees so I could see the other male. His fringe was pushed to either side of his perfectly featured face. His blue eyes stared back as he slightly smiled, perhaps even letting a slight chuckle escape his lips.

"If I was getting more, would I really be sitting here with you?" He shook his head before turning it back to stare mindlessly at the lake. I did the same, leaning my chin on my knees.

"Noma… There's something I should say." I bit my lower lip after completing the sentence. Perhaps I should say nothing. Say, 'forget it', and go back to the way things where. But then I'll never know. And in a few hours it will be too late. I could change his mind… How I longed to change his mind.

"Oh? What's that?" He asked, his face not even turning to look at me. It was easier when we didn't face each other. This was hard enough without enduring his facial expressions. I took a deep breath.

"We have travelled together for a long time, Noma. I was with you in Besaid, you got your first aeon. Remember everyone's expression as you called it?" I smiled to myself, feeling warm. Not physically warm, but emotionally. That was the first time he had seemed truly happy. He was doing this for everyone but himself. "The truth is Noma, I'm scared. You know, tomorrow is only a few hours away, and…"

"Dustil, stop." He interrupted. I closed my mouth mid sentence. I knew he was going to say something about being a summoner. Something I didn't care about. I cared about what he thought. He cared what everyone else though. "Tomorrow… Will come, and will happen. It doesn't matter what you say. It's my destiny, as a summoner."

"Noma, it doesn't have to be. I love you, Noma." It came out before I realised. I have just word vomited. He knew, and he wasn't commenting on it immediately. I decided to go on. "Tomorrow doesn't have to come. Tomorrow doesn't have to be the end! Noma, please, listen to me. You always care what everyone thinks… Care what I think this time. You're going to die tomorrow. You're going to leave me. I'm… I'm meant to protect you."

"You have, Dustil. How else could we have got this far. I have to go on, for… For everyone." For everyone. He said for everyone. He didn't even comment on how I felt! I confessed everything to him, and he didn't comment. That bastard. I stumbled to my feet. My eyes were filling. I didn't want to cry. Not in front of him.

"For everyone, Noma. That's what you always say. 'I'm doing this for Spira, guys! Everyones going to party!' I'm not… The calm is going to be a nightmare for me, and you don't care. Am I not part of spira?"

"Dust-"

"Save it, Noma. I confessed everything. Everything! How I felt, what I think, and you give me the summoner talk. You think I don't know what they all say? You're just reciting it, now… Good night." I muttered 'goodnight' before walking away from him. I didn't look back. I didn't care if he was watching me. I didn't care about anything… I didn't care that I loved him.

"Dust I…" He started, but I kept walking. He stopped. It was pointless. I couldn't hear him. I didn't want to hear him. I silently walked back to camp.


End file.
